


too full of life

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e16 He Kauwa ke Kanaka na ke Aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Despite the fact that Kono had told everyone a date was going to prevent her from dropping by for movie night at the McGarrett residence, she found herself standing on Steve’s doorstep less than an hour after her date had begun. She really hadn't thought it through when she'd agreed to a first (blind) date on Valentine's Day, had she?(Post s10e16. Kono's attempts at moving on don't always work out. That doesn't mean anybody thinks she should stop trying.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Kudos: 10





	too full of life

**Author's Note:**

> "I am too full of life to be half-loved." - Ijeoma Umebinyuo

Despite the fact that Kono had told everyone a date was going to prevent her from dropping by for movie night at the McGarrett residence, she found herself standing on Steve’s doorstep less than an hour after her date had begun. She’d really underestimated what an awful idea it was to go on a first date on _Valentine’s Day_ , of all days.

“Hi,” Danny greeted, stepping aside so she could walk into the house. “Guessing the date didn’t go so well, then,” he remarked as he closed the door behind her.

“I have a question,” she began, settling onto the floor between Tani and Quinn’s chairs. “ _Why_ do you people let me do these things?”

“What?” Steve asked, confused. “What’d we let you do?”

“You didn’t tell me I was _crazy_ for going out tonight,” she reminded him. “Which I was. I didn’t think it through, and it was… it was awful.”

“Why was it awful?” Danny questioned. “Do we, uh, do we need to hunt this guy down and kick his ass?”

“You wouldn’t have to kick his ass, Danny,” she sighed. “I think raising your voice a little would probably be enough to upset him for the next decade.” She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. “ _Why_ would someone who is against guns and law enforcement in general agree to go on a blind date with a _cop_ , of all people? Did he think he was doing the community a service by keeping me off the streets for a couple hours?”

“Well, he couldn’t even do that much,” Tani remarked wryly. “Your date started, like, an hour ago.” She raised her hands in surrender when Kono shot a scathing look her way. “Okay, I just bought myself Valentine’s chocolate because my boyfriend’s halfway across the planet. Please don’t kill me before he gets back.”

“You just made yourself sound very pathetic,” Quinn informed her friend.

“Oh, believe me, I feel very pathetic,” Tani assured the other woman.

Kono shook her head at their commentary, then refocused on Steve. “Speaking of Valentine’s dates, where’s yours? I thought I was finally going to get to meet her.”

“She’s probably going to break up with him for making her spend tonight with all of us,” Danny commented.

“She is not,” Steve scoffed, shaking his head at his friend before glancing back at Kono. “Family emergency,” he explained. “Something happened with her kid; she needed to go. She texted me a little while ago, though; everything’s fine.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Kono looked at the television screen, then rolled her eyes. “Are you seriously watching _Love Actually_ right now?”

“Hey!” Tani said, feigning offense. “Not all of us think love’s dead, you…” She trailed off. “What’s the Valentine’s Day version of Scrooge?”

“There is no Valentine’s Day version of Scrooge,” Quinn informed her friend evenly. “Because no one else has tried to draw that comparison before.”

“You know, I got held up at gunpoint today,” the young woman reminded her teammate. “You could be a little nicer to me.”

Quinn shrugged. “You’re a cop who works under McGarrett. You get held up at gunpoint almost every day.”

“Fair enough,” Tani allowed with a shrug.

“See, I feel I should take offense to this,” Steve remarked, glancing back and forth between his two team members.

“Can’t be offended by the truth,” Danny piped up from next to him.

“Hey, buddy, how about you get the memo yourself before you try to share it with the class?” his partner fired back.

“Hey, how about _both_ of you stop?” Kono requested, glancing between them with an amused grin before looking back over at Tani. “Have I mentioned how glad I am you’re okay, though? Both of you,” she added, flashing a smile in Noelani’s direction, as well.

“Thanks,” Tani sighed, offering a tiny smile of her own. “We’re pretty glad about it, too, if we’re being honest. Being offed on Valentine’s Day seems like a really depressing way to go.”

“Well,” Kono laughed quietly, “you’re not wrong.”

-o-

Steve shook his head in disbelief, staring at her over his menu. “I can’t believe this.”

“You can’t believe _what_?” Kono laughed, reaching for her mug of coffee.

“You’re really ordering something other than the pancakes?” her friend checked once again, his tone still incredulous. “ _Willingly_?”

“Well, I’m ordering the French toast,” she returned. “It’s not like it’s much of a departure.”

“Considering I was starting to worry you might write sonnets about a breakfast food, yes, it is.”

“ _That’s_ an exaggeration,” she sighed, amused. “They’re just pancakes.”

“Try telling yourself that,” Steve quipped, smiling at the waitress as she stopped by to refill their mugs and take their order. He murmured his thanks as she headed for the kitchen.

“Well,” Kono murmured humorously, shaking her head as she added cream to her coffee, “she’ll definitely be writing her number on the receipt.”

“What?” Steve glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at Kono with an arched brow. “What do you mean?”

“Steve,” Kono smiled with an exasperated fondness, “I know you lack anything even _resembling_ game these days, but that woman was flirting with you.”

“Oh.” The naval officer still seemed confused as he reached for his mug. “I have game, by the way. I’m a little insulted you’d imply that I don’t.”

“Okay,” Kono murmured, shaking her head. “Maybe Brooke’s just erased it. I can’t really have an opinion on that, though, seeing as you always seem to narrowly dodge me meeting her.”

“You’ll meet her,” Steve insisted, not for the first time. “It’s just been busy. Also,” he added, “if I remember correctly, you not meeting her on Friday was _your_ fault, not ours.”

“Ugh,” Kono groaned, making a face at the mention of her disastrous date, “don’t remind me.”

“Okay, the date couldn’t have been _that_ bad,” Steve replied.

“Oh, it absolutely was,” she retorted. “He’s a forty-two-year-old man who lives with his parents and is far too obsessed with his cats. Also, there’s the whole hatred of law enforcement thing. It was disastrous.”

“Well,” Steve began pointedly, “don’t go on any more dates on Valentine’s Day.”

“Believe me,” she muttered, “I wasn’t planning on it. So,” she began, forcing her tone to become a bit more cheerful. “How’re things going with Brooke?”

“They’re…” He trailed off, shrugging. “They’re good, I guess. I haven’t really had many serious relationships, other than Catherine, and you know how _that_ one turned out, but I – well, I like her a lot. I hope she likes me.”

“She spent her Valentine’s Day with all your friends, watching _Love, Actually_ ,” Kono reminded him drily. “I think it’s safe to say she likes you at least a _little_.”

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled, “maybe.”

“Well,” Kono sighed, thanking the waitress when she placed a plate full of French toast in front of her and waiting until the woman vanished back into the kitchen before continuing, “I’m really glad you found someone who makes you happy,” she finished genuinely.

“So am I,” Steve replied, offering a warm smile. “I hope you find someone, too.”

“Well,” she murmured, cutting into her breakfast, “I’m trying my best.”

“Maybe just ask about their living situation upfront next time?” Steve suggested knowingly. “And their opinion on police, too, I guess.”

“Yeah,” she exhaled laughingly, “that’s a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I publishing this a week late? Yes, and it'll probably take me until next week to post this week's post-ep. Sorry! I'll get it together eventually, I swear.


End file.
